Cuffed together
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: TFA a sub story from Optimus and Elita. Sari and Elita cuff the arguing Optimus and Sentinel. Soon the two of them talk and get a better understanding of each other.
1. Chapter 1

_TFA Sari handcuffs Optimus and Sentinel prime together. Which Elita agrees to. Soon the two of them will see eye to eye._

Chapter 1 cuffed to each other.

Optimus was with Elita and Sari. Sentinel was there and soon the two of them started an argument. "You know I'm getting tired of those two arguing." Elita told Sari. Sari agreed. Sari had an idea. She took a pair of handcuffs and cuffed them together.

"Hey!" They said.

"You two will be cuffed together until you two resolve your differences." Sari said.

"What?!" Optimus said.

"No way!" Sentinel said.

"I will un-cuff you when you two walk and talk and resolve your differences." Sari said.

"I agree, this is getting out of hand." Elita said.

"Fine," They said.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 Sentinel's childhood

Sentinel and Optimus were walking together. Since Sari and Elita handcuffed them together they had no choice. Sentinel got tired of the silence and decided to say something. "So how are things going with Elita?' He asked.

"Fine," Optimus answered. "Sentinel what was your childhood like?" Optimus asked.

"You really want to know?" Sentinel asked.

"Sure." Optimus said.

"I was the son of an old weapon repair bot." Sentinel began.

"Really?" Optimus asked. Sentinel nodded and went on.

"When I was in grade school none of my classmates were nice to me. They always picked on me. They made fun of the way I looked. Some of them beat me up. So I was mean and made myself look bigger and tougher and acted better than everyone else to show them I was specail." Sentinel said.

"I never knew Sentinel, but when fight fire with fire you just get a bigger fire. The best way to show you're specail and is to accept yourself and that means to be yourself. Just keep trying and be who you are and don't let anyone change you." Optimus said.

"Thanks Optimus, you really are helpful and sorry about that Maintenance Prime crack back on earth." Sentinel said.

"You know Sentinel organics are alive. Not all of them are dangerous especially the ones on earth they are unable to hurt us. According to Sari earth germs don't hurt transformers." Optimus said.

"You know Organics do seem interesting and I want to know about them but I don't know how to get over those fears." Sentinel said.

"Maybe you should talk to Sari she is from earth." Optimus said.

"You know she seems a little different." Sentinel said.

"Sari is a techno-organic." Optimus said.

"You mean she was built?' Sentinel asked.

"Not exactly." Optimus said and explained.

"So she is half human and half cybertronian?" Sentinel asked.

"Yes," Optimus answered.

"That's incredible." Sentinel said. "I really want to change into the bot I want to be. So I can be good leader of team and have friends." Sentinel said.

"You know Sentinel if you want to change treat others the way you want to be treated. Let go of the past and learn from it. Remember to be friend you have to be friend. Also think of others first. That is the way to change and be the bot you want to be." Optimus said.

"Thanks. I guess now I see you're good friend." Sentinel said.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 Optimus' childhood

"So Optimus what was your childhood like?" Sentinel asked.

"Well I'm the son Ultra Magnus as you know and my real mom died when I was just a little kid." Optimus said.

"Oh sorry about your mom. My dad's no longer alive." Sentinel said.

"Sorry about your father." Optimus said.

"Well I was a bit shy and quiet. I had no friends my only friend was my pet cyber cat. Sometimes I got picked on by others. There was one particular who was the worst at it. Named Hard-knock he and his friends were always mean to me." Optimus said.

 _Flashback._

 _It was eight months after my mother died. I never liked going to school. Because I got picked on. Then Hard-knock and his friends came over. "Hey Optimus boy aren't going say something. Can't you talk? You are such such a loser. Why don't you cry. Yeah cry to your mommy. Oh wait you don't have a mommy." Hard-knock said laughing. "Get moving before we pound you." Hard-knock's friend said._

"He said that to you?" Sentinel asked.

"Yes," Optimus said. "Then everything changed." Optimus said.

 _Flashback._

 _Hard-knock had accident with fire scaring his face. His friends turned on him and everyone was making fun of him. I felt sad. Even though Hard-knock picked on me a lot I felt bad for him. I knew what was happening to Hard-knock was unfair. I had to do something. One of Hard-knock's ex-friends made fun of him and everyone but me started laughing Hard-knock ran back inside. "What you want you quiet dweeb?' He asked me._

 _"What yo did to Hard knock really bites no one had to the guts to tell so I thought I would." I said. He grabbed me and threatened me._

 _"Get off him, he's right how would you feel if you were like Hard-knock?" A kid said. The other kids agreed._

 _But those five didn't care so the rest of us shouted that they were unfair. Then Me and Hard-knock became friends._

"That's some story Optimus. I think your mother would be so proud of everything you've done." Sentinel said.

"Thank's Sentinel and I know your father would be proud of you too." Optimus said.

They headed back. To where Sari and Elita were.


End file.
